Out of Control
by Blackfire 18
Summary: Taking a raspy breath, she wheezed “You’re just an animal now you need that collar.”Drakken smiled nastily. “And who made me that way, Shego?” A future fic where the Supreme One has momentarily lost control of a certain mad doctor...


**Out of Control**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters there within.**

Smoldering green eyes surveyed the horizon with a triumphant gaze; it was all hers.

This land, these lives, this planet—all hers!

There had been struggle; there had been strife and frustration. The road had been winding and the trail wrought with all the impediments that would thwart supreme power; but no great empire had ever risen without the spilling of blood. Rebel forces had fought her ascent to power and still they waged war, but it was a futile endeavor—she was _supreme_. Her foes had long since retreated and her fellow villains she had enslaved, like much of her populace, to her unyielding will.

She truly had no one to thank but herself for her supremacy; for her future self had given insight to a potential that was within grasp. Had she not met…herself…and known that the events could and indeed, _would_ come to pass, she might have given up the course. Yet despite the hardships, she turned to her destined path with a possession that promised her success: the mystical monkey idol. A device that allowed its user limitless possibilities, for it was a time traveling apparatus. While her past employer had used the idol in the most foolish ways imaginable, she had set a chain of events that toppled the threat that went by the name Kim Possible from existence.

It had begun with something as simple as observation.

To defeat one's enemy, one must know one's enemy.

* * *

Shego skirted the last few feet of landing on the terrace that she knew so well and immediately dropped to a crouch just as the alarm went off. Shego clapped her palms over her ears. Damn, why hadn't Drakken ever turned down the warning system? The stupid mechanism was screeching right in her ear! Her past self agreed to present Shego's thoughts, as she blasted the intricate circuitry to the device and everything went silent.

"It's Possible!"

Shego heard her past self shout from one of the corridors. Huh, did she really sound like that?

She waited with narrowed eyes as she saw herself emerge from the open doors. Shego felt dizzy for a moment, still quite unused to seeing herself reenacting past events. She angrily shook off the effects and watched instead for a streak of red-hair; she was not long disappointed. Kim Possible soared in on her annoying little souped up hairdryer that posed as a grappling hook, and landed before both Shego and Drakken of the past.

"Time to shut you down, Drakken!" Kim shouted. Shego of the present rolled her eyes. _Blah, blah, blah_.

Drakken threw his arms into the air, growling furiously at the teenager's pun, for his themed invention this time had to do with controlling the world's energy supply.

"Shego!"

The Shego of the present perked up to the call of her name as her past self readied for battle. Oh how she remembered this fight well. The teenaged heroine and villainess exchanged blows and Shego of the present dug her clawed fingers into the cast iron railing, teetering just over the edge of the lattice as a snarl was spreading across her features. Couldn't her past self see that kick coming? Duck! There's the block—watch out for the fist!

Shego suppressed the urge to rip down there and give Possible another fight that would leave the little princess a little short on limbs, just as her past self inevitably went down. The elder villainess tensed, but was saved the rescue as the younger Shego sprang back to her feet and finally dealt out a beating that seemed fit for a more experienced fighter and Possible was backed into a corner. Shego of the past kicked the hairdryer from the heroine's hand and it went skittering away.

Shego's eyes followed the device hungrily for an instant like a feline having just found a wounded mouse, when something dropped into the edge of her vision. Another figure, whom had been running circles around the henchmen, had caused each of them to knock each other out with their stunning rods, until finally the blonde haired sidekick tripped on the main wire (which Drakken had left strewn openly on the ground) and the plug was wrenched out of its socket.

"My bad," he mumbled sheepishly as wheels and gyros whined to a halt. Drakken cried in outrage. It was going to take another half-hour at least to have it up to full power again. Stoppable picked up the hairdryer and threw it back to his companion. "Kim!"

Something in Shego's mind clicked. That was the grounds of all their success—they always worked as a team! To fight Kim Possible had always required Shego's full attention and she had never truly paid mind to the sidekick; and so therein was her downfall. The teenage duo worked as a _team_.

Shego of the present had seen enough. It was time to set the plan that was already formulating in her head into motion.

_Break up the Possible team._

_

* * *

_

She had marketed herself on and opened herself a bank. Manager status was a walk around the park as Shego took a throttling hold on the company, taking over many other smaller banks; one in particular that she was aiming for was the very same bank that Mrs. Stoppable worked for. With a cruel grin, Shego had transferred Stoppable's mother to the farthest possible distance from Possible. Norway.

She had then transferred a great amount of money to her own account which had confused her past self thoroughly, but her past self did not complain either, perhaps thinking Drakken was finally being less stingy with his money and given her the hefty raise she so deserved. Shego of the present crept to her past self's bedside at night and whispered inventions of brilliance, which her past self would later recount to Drakken and so Shego's Evil Think Tank came into creation.

Drakken was the only one who would know how to build such an apparatus and once construction was done, Shego of the present snatched up the device (or rather hauled it into the time-stream until a time where she would rule came into view) and set her plans into effect. Conquering the world had been easy, it was staying ruler that had been difficult. Shego enlisted a forced draft for an army that would obey only her and so rebellion forces dwindled. Life had been peaceful for Shego for a near decade when rebel forces had suddenly reared an ugly head once again and were increasing in number. The Supreme One then ordered Drakken to build her drones that would obey her every command. The rebel forces were destroyed. Still wary to any underground operations, the Supreme One proceeded to wipe out thought. She was truly the only mind that needed to think anyway.

A new law was decreed: Citizens were not allowed to think. The Supreme One would worry about the difficulties of mental processing so her peoples would not have to. Anyone who broke the law was sent to an educational rehabilitation and forcibly drained of thought. If still there was rebellion, let it be so that the repeat offenders are henceforth and forevermore collared.

Her brilliance would lead the lives of her followers.

That was all they would need to know

Then of course, there had been Drakken. Poor fool; he had created the devices that enslaved his fellow villains, as well as himself. Imagine the surprise on his face when Shego had popped up out of a strange spinning vortex (looking quite oddly familiar) into his jail cell and had snapped that familiar looking collar around his neck. He had demanded her means, but she had only smirked at him and shoved him through to the other side of the vortex.

And, well, that was where the time traveling got confusing. Shego had had Drakken build the device, before the monkey idol had been discovered, but of course she had it in her hands at that moment…Taken the machine, and returned to the future. Then once again back to the past to retrieve Drakken, and then back to the future, then back to the past to retrieve the other villains who had mistreated her in the past, which was soon to be the near future even though it had already happened in the present…

Well, ahem, yes; she was ruler now and that was all that mattered!

Shego sighed, shaking her head slightly, breaking free of her reverie.

Everything beneath the setting sun was hers…

A warning beep interrupted her thoughts. Irritably, she pressed the large glowing button on her belt which waylaid the pressing information to her watch (another apparatus she had had Drakken unwittingly design for her) which had been concealed in a stealth mode under her glove.

According to the drones, there was a rebel strike force rioting in Sector D; what had originally been known as Upperton and what now comprised a larger, more luxurious Shegoton.

Shego snorted. What were those fools planning? There was absolutely no strategic value in Shegoton other than the constant attention of her humming drones. Shegoton was many miles from her stronghold. So what could they possibly be up to? Perhaps the rebels in question had formed a large force in numbers. This was strange; such an upheaval had not occurred in years. Odd that they were only being flushed out now, where had the drones been all that time? Were her drones losing their diligence and efficiency when she so needed them to be the eyes of her kingdom? Many of the drones were flocking to the area; so many in fact, that all of the drones had abandoned the citadel. Just what was going on out there? And here now, at this peculiar time, the rebels had decided to riot against the drones—against her!

Shego pressed a large red button on her watch, giving the drones permission to destroy at will.

Exhaling a "humph" of triumph, Shego pressed the large button on her belt again and the watch returned to its stealth mode. On an impulse, and in dire need of a distraction from the unsettling dilemma of the riot that occurred outside of her citadel walls, the Supreme One reached for a boxy little device with a short antenna and a single large red button. She grinned wickedly before she pressed it.

A distant cry answered the press of the button and Shego smirked. What a joy this little box was! A moment later, Shego was beginning to grow impatient for an answer and her finger hovered dangerously over the button when the intended summons appeared at her doorway.

Easily topping six feet, approached a body built of solid, rippling muscle with strength enough to lift a cement truck cemented to cement. The ground trembled a little with each step he took. A blue twinge to the taut skin made the mass of a man seem deathly ill or at least horribly chilled, but neither was true; he had been that way before the experiments Shego had implemented on him had begun. He might have looked younger had his expression not been one to match a cranky bulldog; but even so, his age was betrayed by the graying streaks in his hair. A look of shifty submission was plastered on his features. The only object that controlled such a creature was the little device that Shego held in her gloved hand and a fashionable red collar about his neck.

This was Doctor Drakken of the future.

"You buzzed, your Supremeness?" he grumbled irritably, his muscular shoulders hunched and his expression livid. Shego ignored his obvious displeasure.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." She tossed her hair back over one shoulder and examined the clawed tips of her gloves distractedly. Drakken paused for a moment, studying his mistress as though gauging whether it was safe to inquire of her means. He shifted his weight to one foot; his Shego-suit creaking at the great stretch it was being forced to make over such expanse of muscle. When she remained silent, he prompted her cautiously.

"What does the Supreme One wish of me?"

Shego seemed to forget why she had called him here herself. She rolled her eyes upward in thought.

"Hmm, I don't quite remember. Never mind then. Dismissed." Drakken cast her a furtively dirty look and stalked away grumbling something or other under his breath. He had reached the door just outside of the throne room when her voice reached his ears.

"Oh, now I remember!"

She pressed the button on the box and Drakken cried out in pain. He came stomping back into the throne room right up until he was about an arms breadth from the Supreme One.

"_Yes_?" he barked and Shego immediately took offense.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" she snapped and pressed the plunger once again and held it until Drakken's eyes popped out and his graying hair stood on end. After the electrocution was through he ground his teeth in frustration, his hands unconsciously clenching into fists.

"How can I be of service, O Supreme One?" he asked more politely but still with an undertone of venom. Shego ignored his obvious disdain.

She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"No, no, I forgot it again."

Drakken made an incensed noise of resentment and stormed back down the hall…

"Wait, hold on." Shego zapped the doctor once again and he sprinted back into the room, floor shaking, muscles rippling as he reached out for her, ready to crush bones—

Shego held up the little box with the little red button that caused him so much pain and he skidded to a stop; arms open, hands clawed, nostrils flaring, eyes wide. The Supreme One laughed heartily at his dilemma, gripping her sides lest they fell apart, as Drakken shook with fury. She brushed a tear from her eye as the chuckles subsided.

"You can't touch me, Drakken, not when I have your life in my hands. I am Supreme. And you will always be beneath me. You always were…"

Drakken's eyes flashed and he lashed out with a swiftness that Shego did not know he possessed. He easily swatted the device from Shego's hand and it skittered haplessly across the throne room floor. Shego had not the chance to gasp as the breath was knocked from her lungs as Drakken rushed forward at her and in one motion, hurtled her back into of her self-adorned columns. Luckily, she had developed a reflex to press the button on her belt, and in the moment of confusion, had just long enough to summon her drones to her aid. Though now she was pinned to the wall and could do nothing but wait for their arrival.

Crushed into the marble, Shego tried to breathe and assess just how long she had to live, or if she could survive long enough for her drones to find her.

Drakken had pinned her to the column by her neck, his arm outstretched, easily holding her body aloft. Now, Shego had kept herself in great shape as a fighter, though she no longer fought her own battles, and she had maintained her strength. But Drakken's grip was like a vice; she had simply made him far too strong. She clawed at his arms and kicked for either leverage or for release, she didn't care which, but neither occurred. Her gloves were soon tainted crimson and her blows did little to faze the man as a gnat would phase a bovine. Though his arm now bled freely, his stone-like grip did not falter, Shego was trapped.

He glared down at her with blazing eyes and nostrils flaring, teeth bared as though ready to tear out her throat.

Shego realized in the instant, that she had created a monster; and he had turned on her.

They glared at one another for several tense moments.

"Now look who I have in my grasp…the Supreme One herself." He laughed softly, a dangerous sound. Shego struggled once more, her kicks landing on him haphazardly and having no effect. It was although she attacked an unmoving statue. "What's the matter Shego," he seemed to relish that he could speak her name once more, toppling the overly excessive title she had so long worn, "can't escape the grip of your sidekick? Now you know how is must feel to have a constant pressure around _your_ throat." He squeezed her throat more tightly for emphasis. Shego stubbornly held back her choking reflex.

Taking a raspy breath, she wheezed; "You're just an animal now; you need that collar."

Drakken smiled nastily. "And who made me that way, Shego?" Still his grip tightened on her neck and she could not repress the coughing fit that seized her. She didn't answer him. His grip slowly loosened, but even so, it was still firm enough that Shego was having difficulty breathing.

He studied her silently for a moment, a question that had long pressed him hovering on his lips.

"Why do you keep me here, Shego? Why me out of the millions of others under your rule?"

Despite her position, Shego raised her chin and smirked haughtily at him.

"I've always wanted a pet."

His grip constricted hideously on her throat, just short of breaking bones and now she was suffocating in that squeeze. She shut her eyes, choking on her words.

"Murder…is not in your blood, Drakken." She whispered, her throat being crushed. Drakken smiled a heinous smile that would have frightened her had her eyes been open.

"My blood has been genetically altered; you can not possibly know what I am capable of!" At this Drakken hurled Shego from the column with such a force, that Shego was sent flying like she were nothing more than a mere rag doll. When she finally made contact to the ground, it left a terrible impact with the floor insomuch that it cracked beneath her. Still she skidded a good many feet until she came to a stop on the far side of the throne room. Drakken charged after her and she inhaled sharply in a vain effort to maneuver herself from harms way. She would have succeeded in her escape had not Drakken caught up to her and seized her by the calf as she twisted in mid-air, and brusquely grounded her flight. On her back, Shego groaned in pain as Drakken appeared above her, easily encasing her wrists in his fists and pinning the rest of her body to the ground with his own. Though her body was slow to react, Shego was thinking fast. Each plan that flashed through her mind was more senseless than the last; there was too much pressure to think properly. He was so close, too close. Her mind veered away from linear thought and was filled instead with the sensation of Drakken surrounding her…Her time was surely drawing to a close beneath an enraged servant and she was all too well aware of how his body crushed hers into the cold ground.

For a moment there was silence; a quiet, horrifying stillness that stretched for what felt like eons. The only sounds that filled the immobility were Drakken's muted breath and Shego's labored pants. Still she refused to open her eyes to him for she knew what she would see; a fierce glare that would scream: _conquered. _ In his eyes she would see her defeat, the fall of her empire, the epitome of her foolishness. Shego swallowed; at least her throat was free.

"You have me…now what will you do?" She opened her eyes at last with a shock to see that his expression had changed. At such an obvious display of dominance, his fury had ebbed; had melted into something much different. His expression was no longer lusting for bloodshed, but replaced instead with one of ambivalence. He seemed to teeter on the edge of vexation and desire.

"You have hid behind that bulky title for far too long and have forgotten who you are. You are still a woman, Shego." He spoke softly. "You can still feel pain, fear, and perhaps pleasure as well…" he moved his body up against hers, evoking from her a startled gasp. "Before you became a power-hungry tyrant, you were still but a woman. We were both villains of the trade. I thought that we had had something unique…something special."

Shego attempted to shift in her position, her body was growing rather numb; but Drakken did not so much as budge or react to her movements. Shego swore vehemently in her mind, where were those bloody drones?

"I was only a lowly sidekick to you. You never cared to hear what I thought. Since when did you care what was _there_? I only played lapdog to you and your stupid schemes."

"At least I did not put a collar around your neck."

"I was nothing more than an exclusive experiment to you—because of _this_!" Shego ignited her hands and they erupted in green and black dotted plasma. Drakken seemed hardly phased by the outburst and did not shift in his dominant stance above her. This enraged Shego; for in the past, a simple display of her powers would have sent him cowering into a corner.

Drakken's eyes only narrowed.

"That's not true." He muttered, disgruntled. Shego let the fierce glow of her hands fade, though a smoldering flame remained in her piercing emerald eyes. She glared up at him and he returned it. "For someone who was so unhappy with my company, you returned easily enough, even after claiming you had quit!"

"You wouldn't have lasted two days without me, Drakken."

At this, Drakken's expression fell at last to agreement and he regarded her with soft eyes. Shego was startled by the look; did he not understand that she was insulting him?

"No," his face was coming uncomfortably close to hers. She pressed back further, but the floor refused to let her disappear into it. "I suppose I wouldn't have…" She could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted to fight, oh how she wanted to fight…then why were her eyes slowly closing and her lips parted?

"Not without you."

Shego felt her body rise as his warm lips met hers, though whether she rose out of resistance or some other foreign emotion, it was unclear to her. Conflict swelled within her like the fury of a rising storm, caught in the torrential up and down drafts of wanting to return the kiss and deny it all at once. It had been so long since she had received so much as a wink of affection, a gentle caress, the heat of another body…Her resolve was crumbling away, her strength weakening…Her tensing muscles went slack as the sensation of affection began to fill her.

Just as Shego had surrendered herself to Drakken's kiss, was his massive weight lifted from her, leaving her light-headed and dizzy in the confusion that followed after. The drones had come at last to their mistress' call and seized the behemoth of a man from the slender form of their master. Drakken was now several feet from her and she had somehow stumbled to her feet, backing away until she could see more clearly. She gripped her cloak tightly about herself in an effort to hide the violation of her body.

The Supreme One was faced off to one of her servants, wide-eyed and mouth agape as she panted slightly; her composure all but lost. The cold, droning voice of the hovering robots brought Shego crashing back to reality.

"Mistress, what shall we do with this traitor?"

"This crime against you is justifiable by death."

Shego was horrified to find herself trembling.

She reached up one shaky hand to her lips, still warm from the incident which was replaying all too clearly over and over again in her mind.

"Mistress?" The drone prompted her mechanically.

"No. Repeal his offense." She paused, trying to regain control over her shaking voice. Unable to do so, Shego turned away from them all. "Erase his memory." She stared at nothing; her eyes on the floor. "This never happened. This day never happened. My drones, make it so."

The drones waited for no further instruction, the Supreme One's word was law. They dragged Drakken from the throne room like any common criminal and with cold precision, carried out their mistress' request. Shego did not watch them go.

Still quaking, Shego sank to her knees in the privacy of her throne room, hugging her arms to herself.

She had enjoyed that kiss. When she had stopped fearing for her life, she had given herself to him for that instant. The action had tapped into a reservoir of unchecked emotions that she had always tried so hard to keep locked away; and Drakken had broken the dam. She had entirely let herself go; she had wanted more from him, more _of_ him.

And yet, and yet she felt the urge to retch as well. This was Drakken we were talking about, that same man who never seemed to ever get the schemes to go right, the man who would make a moron look intelligent. And she had kissed him.

She felt giddy and she felt sick. She would never be able to look at Drakken the same way again; even if he had forgotten, she would still remember.

She had to forget; for the sake of herself and her nation, she had to forget…

"Mistress?"

Another drone had appeared to assess how the master fared after the threat on her life. Shego took a deep breath and rose to her feet, steadying herself cautiously as she went.

"I've a favor to ask."

"Yes, Mistress."

Shego hesitated, she had to be rid of the incident, but she did not _want_ to forget Drakken's warm lips on hers…

"Erase the last fifteen minutes of my memory."

And where Shego hesitated, the drone did not.

"Yes, Mistress."

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Once again I delve into seemingly unnecessary detail…or do I? It did feel a little crazy going from settings-to-kill to passionate-desire for Drakken's expense, but I hope I pulled it off relatively well. **

**Lots of little suspiciously coincidental events to get this story moving, but I hope, once again, that I did that relatively well!**

**I thought this story would be fun to do because it is always so amusing to get into Shego's head…Why did she get Drakken all genetically enhanced—I mean—Drakken! (And poor Drakken all harnessed to Shego like some little puppy dog! (Ok, maybe not so little…))**

**I also do so hope that I gave a good, if not brief, overview of Shego's escalation to power—she did sort of explain it during "A Sitch in Time" before she was so rudely interrupted, and I just expanded on it where I could.**

**At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed the fic!**

**Please Review!**

**Blackfire18 **


End file.
